The Plastics
by brucas32
Summary: Brooke Davis wanted revenge. The Plastics owned the school and had everything coming to them. Brooke wasn't going to stand for it anymore. She wanted to take down Peyton Sawyer. And what better way than to steal her boyfriend? BL NH based on mean girls
1. Chapter 1

I was going to do a sequel for For You I Will and I still might but after watching Mean Girls for the millionth time I was thinking…this first chapters is a lot like the movie but I promise it will become different.

When everything in life seems to be going well, then it is time to worry. I had an ok life. We weren't filthy rich but we weren't poor either. Until my dad lost his job. Suddenly we were a lot closer to the poor side until my dad found a job in another town. So it was good-bye Charleston and hello Tree Hill. Tree Hill wasn't some hick town in the middle of nowhere. It was infamous. The wealthy, privileged people lived there and looked down on others not up to their standards. And money has been really tight ever since my dad lost his job. I just hoped I would be able to survive Tree Hill High.

Well, three months later I'm surviving but barely. At first everyone seemed really nice. Even the popular crowd….

"Why don't I know you?" I just trying to find a lunch table with the only two friends I had made in Tree Hill, Haley and Nathan when the one and only Peyton Sawyer stopped me. I had only been there a day but was still able to learn about the legend of the Plastics.

"They completely own the school," Haley explained to me. "That blonde one is Bevin Maskey, she is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meat in your life. That brunette next to her is Anna Taggaro, she loves herself because her dad owns half of this town. And she will never let you forget it. The blonde one with the curls, that is Peyton Sawyer. She is the Queen Bee. Those other two are just her followers. They would jump off a bridge if she told them to." Nathan laughed as he finished telling me.

After hearing all about them I probably should have said my name was Brooke and left. Unfortunately, I sat down.

"I'm new, I just moved here from Charleston."

"Wow, that's really interesting. Oh my God, I love your shirt where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's," she admitted embarrassed for not having the nice new clothes the others had.

"Vintage. That's super adorable," Peyton flashed her million dollar smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Even knowing how apparently awful these girls were to some, I couldn't help but want them to like me.

"Hey, we're all going to the mall after school. Meet us out front?" Peyton turned to me.

"I don't know-" I started.

"Great, we'll see you then. And the three of them left. I couldn't wait for English class. It is one of the few subjects in school that I understand. The other is lunch.

"Hey can I borrow a pencil?" I looked up to a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and a mess of blond hair. I had never had great luck with guys before. Sure, I had had a boyfriend but nothing too serious. And yet staring into his eyes I definitely thought I was in love.

"Yea, sure, sorry!" I hastily handed him the pencil, kicking myself on the inside. "I'm Brooke,"

He smiled and I was blushing like crazy. "Lucas. Are you new?"

I just nodded, as class was about to start. I left English slowly. I didn't want to get outside first and look like a dork waiting for them. So I took my time getting outside, and I'm glad I did. As I neared them from behind I heard some pretty interesting things.

"Brooke," Anna snorted, "more like _broke_." She laughed at her own joke and I just stood their shocked.

"Did you see the size of that shirt," Bevin squealed clearing enjoying this.

"That is the ugliest effing shirt I have ever seen," Peyton put in. "But, shut up you guys, she should be here any minute.

"She's already here." I can not believe I just did that. What was I thinking?

"Well, Brooke, we like you and everything…" Peyton's sugar coated voice got on my every last nerve. Why did I want them to like me? They were just mean girls.

"It's just that you are not quite up to our standards." She smiled what I had previously thought was a million-dollar smile now just looked fake.

"Hey baby, over here." She screamed to what I assumed was her boyfriend. I was about to turn and leave when Lucas Scott, the boy from my English class, bent down and gave Peyton a kiss. Of course the guy I have a crush on is dating the most popular girl in school.

So all that happened my first week of school. Eventful, right? Well, I am not going to take it anymore. I have spent the last couple months scared that they would attack me in public or do something to my locker. Those girls are viscous and they get away with it because they have power and money and good looks. Well you know what they say. Payback's a bitch and I hope they are going to get everything they deserve and then some. I plan on getting revenge. Not just for myself but for every person the Plastics have ever wronged. IT was going to be hard, but I wanted to bring down Peyton Sawyer and everything that went along with her.

Not such a great first chapter but I had to introduce the characters and stuff. Please review! I l want to know what you all think…


	2. Haters

I kind of strayed from the movie a little with this chapter. I hope you still like… 

I need a plan. The idea is great. Bring Down the Plastics and become an instant legend for being the one to do so. The real question was how? I mean their considered gods to most the kids in this school, even the ones who they have tormented. Guys still want to date them and girls still want to be them. Now I just wanted to figure out how to change that.

After the way my day was going I was so glad to get to English. One more period and I would be free to go home away from the drama that was my life. Typical Plastic routine would be to make someone's life miserable for maybe a month, then move on to a new victim. I don't know if I'm special or what but they are still dead set on making my life a living hell. Today, Bevin or Anna, who can really tell the difference, are telling anyone who will listen that I am a lesbian. How ridiculous is that? Okay so maybe I haven't been on a date since I moved here. That doesn't mean I like girls. Ugh, I am getting way too worked up on what these stupid, petty girls think. I spend my time with real friends, like Haley and Nathan, who also, by the way, have not gone on dates since I have known them. I really just have to stop thinking about it.

"Now class," Miss Williams interrupted my thoughts. "We will acting out scenes from classic literature. I will assign you partners." She started pairing up students and I instantly panicked hoping I wouldn't get…

"Lucas, you will be working with Brooke,"

Crap. I didn't even hear the rest of what she said. I can't believe I liked him. Momentary lapse of judgement on my part. He is just like every other guy. Actually, he is worse because he is dating _her_.

"So, we got Romeo and Juliet, huh," Lucas turned around with a smile on his face. His smile sincere but I wasn't buying it. He could pretend to be nice all he wanted but I had seen his true colors. If he really was this wonderful person he wouldn't have sat back and let Peyton and her minions destroy my life.

"Won't your girlfriend love this," I said sarcastically and suddenly it hit me.

"Do you want to meet at my house tonight?" he asked trying to focus on the assignment.

"Sure," I said, this time much nicer. "See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God you guys, I have the perfect plan," I strolled into Karen's Café where Haley works accidentally knocking into someone on the way in.

"Hey, Brooke. What's up?" Nathan laughed at how excited I was. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and he pretended to fall back bumping into Haley in the process. The three of us had gotten really close over the past couple of months and I was really glad I was able to make such good friends. Although when I walked in Nathan and Haley had been sitting awfully close. Maybe I interrupted something that was a little bit more than friends.

"What's the plan Brooke?" Haley was just as excited about destroying the Plastics as I was. She hated them just as much, if not more if that was possible, as me. She wouldn't tell me what they had done to her but I knew it couldn't be good. I didn't pry. At least she would be with me the whole way to take down the clique that ran the school. I glanced around, before talking making sure no one would be able to hear me.

"Okay, Lucas and I are partners for our English assignment. We're doing Romeo and Juliet. So I be really nice and talk and flirt with him. I can make him break up with her. And if she finds out her boyfriend broke up with her for me, she'll probably try to kill herself or something," I giggled. Not that it was funny thinking about someone killing themselves but I wouldn't mind seeing Peyton Sawyer get hit by a bus or something like that.

"How do you know it will work?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know I'll figure it out, but right now I have to go figure out what I am going to wear. Bye Guys!"

"Do you think she can pull it off?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I don't know but I hope so." Haley replied. Nathan grinned and she turned away suddenly very self-conscious. Why was she feeling like this? It was just Nathan. Nathan, the only one who stuck by her after what happened with the Plastics. No, she did not have a crush on Nathan, she just couldn't. He reached to grab his coffee and his hand grazed hers lightly. She felt a shiver go down her spine and groaned. Yep, she had it bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like I still had any sort of romantic feelings for Lucas. We are just working on a project together. It's probably because I'm worried the plan won't work. I tried to convince myself of this the whole ride to Lucas' house. But when I got there I am not sure house is the right word, more like mansion.

"Hey Brooke come in," Lucas opened the door looking hot in his basketball shorts and a T-shirt. You do not like him Brooke. I had to keep repeating this to myself as I watched him getting snacks together.

"So we have the death scene," Lucas said sitting down next to me. I could instantly feel my face heating up and was praying it wasn't that noticeable.

"Which basically means I can just lay there why you do all the work right?" I purred. Should I go through with this? Maybe I shouldn't come on too strong just yet.

He laughed. "No, you have some lines after but basically, yes, you are just going to lay there for most of it."

Maybe I should mention the part about the kiss. Or maybe I should stop asking myself so many damn questions and concentrate on the scene. This was it. It said in the script for Romeo to kiss Juliet and then kill himself. I squinted my eyes so I could see just through my eyelids. Lucas was leaning closer and he smelled really good. Like a mix of cologne and I don't know Lucas. His lips were almost touching mine and I leaned in ready for the contact.

Brriiiing. The phone. Why does something always have to interrupt? Everything was going so perfectly. 

"Hey, Peyt. No, I'm just working on my homework. Yea, you too." He said uncomfortably and hung up.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," I got up and headed for the door. The moment was gone. We could try again another day.

"Hey, Brooke. I had a lot of fun." He flashed me another smile and I have to say it was getting harder and harder not to like him.

"Me too," I had had a lot of fun. And that scared me.

**Please Review!**


	3. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away with the Brooke/Lucas. There will be more Petyon/Brooke drama and some more of mean girls.**

Chapter 3: Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

I walked into school this morning with one goal. Befriend Peyton Sawyer. I know it sounds totally crazy but my plan is just stupid. Stealing Lucas from her would definitely help, but it would not bring her down. In fact, she's such a good liar she'll probably make everyone believe she left him and once again would be on top of the social pyramid. So, I have to do something bigger and the only way I can think of something is to get closer to Peyton. I have to keep my friends close but my enemies closer. I spotted her from a couple feet away. She was pretty hard to miss. Not only was she in a skirt that didn't cover much of anything, she had her usual followers flocked around her. I made my over to her, more nervous with each step that I took.

"Hey, Peyton can I talk to you for a minute?" I hoped I sounded confident and that my voice wasn't shaking. Bevin and Anna just glared at me.

Peyton looked apprehensive but I could tell she was curious about what the hell I would want.

"Look" I started and paused. I really should have planned what I was going to say. "I know we got off to a rough start, but I really get the feeling we could be friends. And I really don't want to keep this up. So, truce?" IF I was pulling this off I should get an Oscar or something.

She seemed to consider it for a minute and turned around and mouthed something to the other to. She finally turned back to me and said, "Come sit with us at lunch. Luv ya! Bye!" And she was off. Peyton was definitely an enigma. One minute she hates me and now she loves me. Maybe she found out I am working with Lucas and wanted to do the same thing I was. Keeping the enemy close. I brought my lunch and headed for the Plastics lunch table. Peyton smiled and motioned for me to sit down. I put my stuff down and looked at the others. Why weren't they eating?

"Do you guys want anything?" I asked pointing to my bag full of things my mom had packed for me. I know, I am a dork.

"I can't I'm on an all-carb diet." Peyton snapped at me. But I could tell she was eyeing my cupcake. I decided to have a little fun with this.

"I'm sure one cupcake won't hurt you," I urged her on and I could tell she was close to cracking.

She quickly snatched it from the table and devoured it.

"Actually my mom has been baking non-stop since she got here. I could bring some for everyone tomorrow." I smirked. Oh I was going to bring the goods but it wasn't going to be for Peyton to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew what I wanted to do but I needed help. I would have to do it tonight. I quickly dialed Nathan's number.

"Hey, Nathan I need your help."

"Sure, Brooke what's up?"

"Can you meet me at school? And do have a toolbox or something?"

"Yea…" He had no idea what she was thinking.

"Good. Bring it. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

When I got to school Nathan was already waiting for me.

"Why did we need my toolbox Brooke,"

"Okay I am bringing my moms snacks tomorrow to lunch. I have to get there early and sit on the opposite side of her. We all know the Plastics sit at the same table everyday. So, you loosen the table so that if she puts something down on the table all the stuff will fall all over her." I finished grinning broadly. I can be totally smart when I want to be.

Nathan laughed. "I can't wait to see this," he still chuckling. Brooke definitely had a lot of spunk.

I couldn't wait for lunch to come. Finally Peyton Sawyer would get to see how the rest of us feel and actually be embarrassed. I got to lunch extremely early and set up everything so it would fall perfectly. She walked in and just before sitting down, ran over to go kiss Lucas. I didn't think this far ahead what if she wasn't the one who sat down first?

"Ahhhh," Bevin screamed as she sat down and was covered with a mess of desserts. Peyton turned around and starting cracking up. Instead of comforting her friend, she was the first to make fun of her. So this scheme failed but it did make me hate her even more than I thought possible. I would break down Peyton Sawyer, but it was going to be a lot harder than I expected.

**Please Review!**


	4. Rich Girl

Thanks for the reviews! Btw I like Brooke better as Sophia rather than Lindsay too. I don't know how long this story is going to be seeing as how my birthday is in 6 days and then schools starting…Reviews help me write faster…

"New plan," I was so frustrated I was ready to hit something. "Not only do we have to take down Peyton Sawyer, but we are also going to ruin Lucas Scott's life."

"Wasn't that the first plan?" Nathan asked confused.

"No. That was just to take down Peyton off. Now we have to destroy them both."

"Why?" Haley looked just as confused as Nathan did.

"Okay, I was on my way home, I had to run some errands for my mom, when this black Mercedes almost runs me over. So I'm pissed but I thought it was just an accident. But then the car turned back around and I don't remember exactly what they said but it was something about _Broke_ Davis." Just reliving the story made me want to cry. But I didn't want to give them the satisfaction that they could make me upset. They were no where in sight but still. I didn't want to get mad. I wanted to get even.

"Maybe I'm slow or something, but how does this have to do with Lucas?" Nathan put in.

"Who do you know who drives a black Mercedes?" Everyone knew Lucas for his cars. His dad owned multiple dealerships.

"About half our school," Nathan shot back. Which was technically true. The majority of their school had BMW's, Mercedes or Range Rovers. There wasn't much of a variety.

"Maybe but who came up with Broke Davis. I'll tell you who the Plastics. So obviously whoever was in that car had some relationship to them. And Lucas was freaking dating her." I smiled triumphantly. It made sense. Which is why I wanted Lucas Scott to suffer just as much as his little girlfriend.

"Well I'm in," Haley spoke up.

"Just tell me how I can help." Nathan said.

"I'm thinking we should go back to Plan A but revise it. So steal Lucas right from underneath her unsuspecting nose. After we get him we dump him in the cruelest, most humiliating way ever."

"We, cause that sounds like just you." Haley was a little disappointed. She wanted to help ruin Peyton's life just to repay the favor.

"Yes we. I need both of your help. I have never stolen a boy before. I don't even know where to start. Hales you are so smart and comfortable talking to anyone. And Nathan you're a guy so you'll help in that area. You guys we are a team. We're not going to be able to do this alone. We all need to help to destroy Peyton Sawyer." And now Lucas Scott.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," I picked up the phone as soon as I walked into my house.

"We are all going to hang out at my house. Do you want to come?" Did I want to come? Why would I want to spend any more time with the Plastics than absolutely necessary? I swear anytime I am in the same vicinity as them I drop ten IQ points. At least. And why was Peyton Sawyer calling me anyway? But if I didn't want her to suspect anything, I needed to become all buddy-buddy with her.

"I'd love to," I answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What time?"

"Now's good." She said without any sort of goodbye she hung up.

I glanced in the mirror at what I wearing and decided to change. I mean, I obviously did not care what the Plastics thought of me. I just wanted to look nice. Maybe Lucas would be there and I would have to look good then. I knew I was lying to myself. I could hate them with every fiber in my body but a little part of me still wanted to impress them. And I hated that part of me. With one final check in the mirror, I headed to Peyton's house. I don't even know if I could call it that. It was almost the size of a small country.

I couldn't stop my hand from shaking as I rang the doorbell. Bevin answered the door and instead of her usual glaring looks she smiled and ushered me in. Something was definitely up.

"We were just upstairs," she said and motioned for me to follow her. When I got up to Peyton's room just Anna and Peyton were there curling Anna's hair.

"Hey" Anna called out. I know I said I wanted to try to be friends but this was ridiculous. Now all of a sudden I'm like their best friend.

"So we were thinking," That was a new one. But Peyton continued, "Now that you are going to hang with us, you need a certain look. I mean not just anybody gets to be in our little group." I wanted to throw up listening to her talk but sat there silently.

"Okay you have great eyebrows. We just need to work on your wardrobe." And we did. For the next couple of hours the Plastics gave me new clothes, changed my hair and did my make-up. Apparently I was going to have to do this everyday. I had to admit though. I looked hot. And they were making it all the easier for me to steal Lucas from Peyton. I needed to get started on that one. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Luke, it's Brooke. We never finished working on that project…"


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**I know I was trying to stray from Mean Girls but…if I took a couple lines from the movie I don't own anything. Please Review!**

"I think we're aiming too high." Once again Haley, Nathan and I were dissecting every aspect of our scheme. It had become our regular topic of discussion.

"What do you mean Hales?"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't be going after the leader first. Maybe we should get rid of her followers. They are the ones who actually do all of her dirty work but without them she'll be all alone. So then when you steal Lucas, she ends up truly on her own." I thought about what Haley said and it made a lot of sense.

"You Haley James are a genius!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands for emphasis.

"I know how we can do it." For the first time Nathan decided to really join the planning process. "We only have to crack one of them I'm thinking Anna. Bevin is too stupid to realize what's going on and she'll just follow Anna." I listened to Nathan's thought and changed my previous statement.

"Sorry, Hales but I think Nathan is the real genius!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into school trying to act confident with my new look. Now that I was pretending to be one of the Plastics the first rule I was given was to never look down. Which was getting considerably harder because these shoes were killing my feet and I definitely going to trip over someone. I quickly slipped the note into Bevin's locker trying to be as discreet as possible. I couldn't wait until my next class with just Anna. I saw her when I walked in the class. It was the only one I was in with just Anna and not Peyton.

"So what are you going to wear to Peyton's party?" I asked after I sat down.

"What party?" she asked nervously. She couldn't understand that Peyton would have a party and not invite her.

"This one," I said handing her the invitation we had made last night. She was right where we wanted her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked her voice cracking.

"It was in my locker," I replied. As soon as the bell rang, she bolted to her locker and began frantically searching.

"What are you doing?" Bevin came up behind us.

"Have you heard anything about Peyton having a party?" she asked. She thought that maybe the whole thing was just a setup for Brooke or something.

"Yeah, I just got something in my locker this morning, why you didn't get one?" Anna didn't answer instead her face turned white as a ghost and she ran to the bathroom. I knew she wouldn't come right out and ask Peyton why she didn't invite her because that was borderline desperate. No there was nothing Anna could do but suck up and do whatever she could to get invited to this "party." And I needed to use every minute of it to my advantage.

"Anna I' m sure it's just a mistake," I tried to sound comforting.

"Maybe she just forgot about you," Bevin put in and I almost laughed. She really was incredibly dumb.

"Why would she invite you and not me? She doesn't even like you." Well, its not like I'm her biggest fan either.

"You know she claims to be a vegetarian, like me, but she just goes home and eats meat," she said dramatically. I hate to break it to her, but most people do.

"And you know she cheats on Lucas. Every Wednesday she says she has a study group but she is really hooking up with Tim Smith in the eraser room and I never told any one that." She said in one big breath. "Because I thought I was her best friend." That was exactly what we needed. But tomorrow was Wednesday I would figure out something by then. For now though, I had to finish that project with Lucas.

------

"So I finished memorizing my lines," Lucas said. We were at his house again because the assignment was due the next day.

"Me too," I glanced at him underneath my lashes. He was incredibly strange. Deep down I knew what an awful person he was but he gave off this nice guy vibe. Like, don't worry your secrets are safe with me. And he always does that brooding thing, and it doesn't seem like someone mean would do that all the time. Oh no. I cannot like the enemy. This is stupid. Well, if I was going to steal him, I had to practice.

"Are we going to practice the kissing part, or just wing it?" I can't believe I just said that. There is seriously something wrong with me. Wait a minute, he is totally leaning his head down. He's really going to kiss me. I guess I should meet him halfway. Our lips touched for about a nanosecond before he pulled away.

"Look, um, I like you and everything but I still sort of seeing Peyton," he seemed nervous and I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

"Why do you like her?" The words just came spilling out of my mouth. I have to learn to think before I speak.

He blushed. I could tell I was making him uncomfortable and I really didn't care at this point. "Everybody has their good and bad sides. She is just more open about the bad. But she really is a good person."

I couldn't take this anymore. I knew it was stupid. The plan was for him to see it himself but…"She's cheating on you!" Shit. I should not have been the one to tell him that. On the bright side now that those two were over, I would be able to finally make a real move on Lucas.


	6. Sugar We're Goin Down

**This is another short chapter, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in awhile because not as many people are reviewing…so if you are reading this please review!**

"What did you say," Lucas said in a completely calm tone. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Um," There really was no way out of the statement I had just made. But I couldn't just say that and not give him proof.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I should probably go." I hastily tried to get up and avoid the situation I had so carelessly put myself in.

"How do you know this," His tone had turned a bit icier and I immediately felt stupid. This wouldn't bring the two of us closer, it would only widen the gap. I tried to explain the scenario making Peyton looking pretty bad and just all-together leaving myself out of it. Lucas did his best to avoid Peyton until Wednesday came. And then all hell broke loose. Nathan, Haley and I stood behind a row of lockers and Lucas nonchalantly opened the door. It was even better than I could have imagined. Tim's pants were around his ankles and Peyton's shirt had been carelessly thrown off. They each turned with guilty faces at the sound of the door but Peyton's quickly turned to shock when she saw who it was.

"Lucas, I...um…" For the first time in her life Peyton Sawyer was speechless.

"Don't bother," Lucas cut her off. "We're done."

"Wait Lucas…" she called but had to run back and put her shirt on. By the time she got back Lucas was long gone. I slapped Haley and Nathan's hands. In just a short amount of time we had been able to take down Peyton Sawyer. And we weren't even close to being done.

---

"So did you get the note canceling the party?" I asked Bevin finding her a little after the Peyton incident.

"Yes," she said in that spacey tone that got on my every last nerve. During all this Lucas drama I had almost forgotten about this part of the plan. It was so intricate and long it was hard to keep up what I was doing.

"With everything that happened today its understandable," I had to make sure they didn't catch on to what I had done.

"I still don't understand why I was not invited." Anna whined. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well let's just forget about it. We don't want to upset Peyton anymore." I hope I sounded convincing. I don't know if they could see right through me. Our visit to check on Peyton was pretty much a waste. She wouldn't see anyone. When I got home I was exhausted. I was putting way too much time and effort into this. And for what? Destroying someone's life? That was the reason I had started this in the first place. These girls were mean to me and everyone else and I wanted revenge. But by my retaliation was I stooping to their level? Was I just as bad as Peyton Sawyer? I tried to tell myself no, but in the back of my mind I wasn't quite as sure. We would just have to wait and see.

---

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec," I pulled Lucas aside right before school started the next morning.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked after excusing himself from his friends.

"I just wanted to apologize again. I feel really bad how it happened. I honestly didn't mean to say that it just kind of came out. I just wanted to make sure things weren't going to be awkward between us." I don't even know how I come up with these things anymore.

"You don't have to apologize Brooke. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known what an ass she was making of me. Don't worry about it. We're cool. Really." HE gave me one last reassuring smile before heading back to his friends. That was such a complicated relationship. I mean, I had never really thought about the fact that there was a thin line between love and hate. But in the case of the two of us, I understand completely. One minute I'm in love with Lucas, the next I want to kill him. And now…well I don't even know how I feel about him anymore.

"Hey Brooke, we have a table over here." Haley called out.

I smiled apologetically. "Can't sorry. I'm sitting with the Plastics today." I rolled my eyes but continued grinning. It was cool to think that the popular people wanted me to sit with them even though I was planning on taking them down.

"Oh okay." Her smile faltered. "Have fun." I walked away not catching the end of what she said. Oh well, couldn't have been that important.

**There will definitely be some naley next….review!**


	7. Complicated

I know I've been writing this from Brooke's point of view but when she's not there it is just going to be third person…Please Review!

Nathan and Haley watched Brooke prance to the plastics lunch table and sit down.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Haley exclaimed, annoyed. "It's like she thinks she is the queen bee. She wants to take them down single handedly. She never spends anytime with us anymore."

"That's not true. We've all been involved in destroying them." He smirked as he said it. It never got old.

"When was the last time she hung out with us when we weren't discussing Peyton Sawyer?" Haley raised her eyebrows and Nathan thought for a moment. He honestly couldn't remember.

"Maybe she's just been busy and hasn't had time to hang out," Nathan shrugged helplessly at Haley. He really just wanted to keep the peace.

"Yeah, she has been busy. Hanging out with the Plastics. You know, she's trying so hard to tear them down, she hasn't realized that she has become one of them."

"I think you're exaggerating a little Hales. Brooke is our friend. And they ruined her life. I don't think she is going to ditch us for Anna and Bevin." He chuckled. Haley was so cute when she got mad. She blew a piece of hair off her face and stared back at Brooke.

"I hope you're right. Cause if not…well she doesn't know who she is messing with."

---

"Eww, Haley James, won't stop staring at you." Bevin leaned over the table to tell me. I glanced over to where Haley and Nathan were sitting. They seemed to be in deep conversation. I don't know what the hell Bevin was talking about.

"She has probably been through all the guys' since she's such a slut. Maybe she's going to give girls a try." Peyton giggled maliciously. I however was in shock. Haley James, a slut? That couldn't be, she was the nicest person I had met in all of Tree hill and didn't seem in the least bit slutty. I guess I looked as shocked as I felt cause Peyton realized I needed an explanation.

"Oh that's right, you're new. Ok well this is totally embarrassing but Haley and I used to be, like best friends." Peyton flipped her hair back and went on "And then when we started high school she just started flirting with everyone. And then everyone was saying she slept with the football and basketball team and I was like I can't be friends with a slut. You know? So we just stopped being friends." She couldn't be friends with a slut? Yeah, says the girl who just got caught cheating on her boyfriend. And did they somehow forget that I was friends with her. I mean before I was "friends" with them I would always hang out with Nathan and Haley. Oh well, they were just idiots. I just hope things weren't too weird between Haley and me.

---

I sat outside the school waiting for Haley. She had told me she would drive me home but there seemed to be no sign of her. I leaned against the side of the building frustrated. I hated to wait. I got antsy and felt a real urge to sit down. I heard the door open and looked over my shoulder. I thought I was the only one left at school. But because I have absolutely no luck, guess who it was? That's right, Lucas Scott.

"Hey," he called noticing me. "Do you need a ride?" I desperately wanted to say yes but then I thought about his car. The car that almost killed me. And I really didn't want to go inside. But if I wanted to continue to ruin Peyton Sawyer's life I was going to have to suck it up.

"That would be great." I smiled widely. God this was a lot work. When we got in the car I was immediately uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. I glanced out the window but had to do a double take.

"Wait, you're windows aren't tinted." I kept looking back and forth between him and the window.

"I know. I don't like the tinted ones I think they're creepy." He replied keeping his eyes on the road. Oh my God. It wasn't him. The car that had almost run me over had tinted windows. I'm sure of it cause I tried to look in to see who was inside. So Lucas really had been nothing but nice to me, and here I was trying to ruin his life. Wonderful.

---

Haley pulled into the parking lot of the school. She had work and was going to be late but remembered she had promised Brooke she would drive her home. She drove around the school but no Brooke. And now she was officially fifteen minutes late for work. She couldn't even call and say she had another way of getting home? Was that too much to ask? She probably went home with Peyton. Haley didn't care what Nathan thought; Brooke was just like the rest of them. And Haley didn't want anything to do with her.


End file.
